


And My Heart Is Set On You

by SpeakingWithInk



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Basically 4k, Fluff, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Museum AU, OF, boys being embarrased, fluffy everything, i'm not, larry - Freeform, louis blaming everything on niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakingWithInk/pseuds/SpeakingWithInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at the British Museum, somehow manages to get stuck inside a display case with a Mummy, and Harry is the beautiful new worker who gets him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And My Heart Is Set On You

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of au fic, lets pretend king tut is, in fact in the british museum and not in cairo.

Louis is a very agile person, thank you very much.

He’s one of the best football players in his club, _treasured,_ even, he can run fast and he’s fit, so why not have an adventurous life, yes?

Which happens to explain why he’s in stuck inside the display case, sucking his stomach and pressing his body as tightly as he can to the glass, to avoid touching the painted sarcophagus staring accusingly at him.

If anyone asks, he got stuck on purpose.

Niall had insisted he knew more about Egyptian history than he did, insisted that the animal on the painted mask was a ladybird and not a cockroach, further proving that Louis was a lot more intelligent.

Niall also pointed out that said ladybird was easier to distinguish if you took a closer look, by joining King Tut in his encased prison of glass, and Louis is never one to back down from a challenge. If he has to call in an Egyptian expert to prove that he’s correct, then so be it.

Although, it would be more useful if someone could let him out.

Honestly, it’s all Niall’s fault. Niall had unlocked the display case, let Louis get in to inspect the stupid insect, before unthinkingly giving the key to Liam to make sure all the other glass cases were locked up in level 2. And, because the universe absolutely _loves_ him, the door had shut, leaving Louis trapped with a dead king and Niall outside laughing his bony arse off.

Also, the damn cockroach is right in front of his face. Louis hates it.

The room is silent and eerie, the window giving in less light. The museum will then proceed to be locked up and Louis will be left for the night starving and dehydrated, not to mention the urge he has to pee. He’s going to get mummified alongside Tut and Mummy Cat. A plaque will be placed in his name, with the description _Louis Tomlinson dies an honorable death proving to twat Niall Horan that his general knowledge is top notch_. Oh well. At least he’ll be remembered.

Niall hasn’t come back yet with another key, and so he slumps, as much as he can anyway, waiting. It’s probably been half an hour. God, Louis hates that boy. His accent is infuriating. Also, Niall is a stupid name, and being a fake blonde is just a huge no-no. If he ever gets home, he’s never going to let Niall eat his dessert. Never again.

Someone coughs in front of him, and Louis immediately straightens. ‘Hello rescuer, come to save me, have you?’

‘You okay?’

He straightens even more at the voice, and woah, okay, the person to save him from humiliating death would be thanked profusely, maybe even offered coffee, but this worker happens to be a resurrected God, probably from the Greek section.

He must be new, because Louis’ never seem him around before, and he would definitely remember someone this good looking. The name badge says Harry. Harry is gorgeous, all curls and green eyes and, is that a _dimple_? He’s probably met his destined husband. How embarrassing. Death by humiliation doesn’t seem so far away.

‘You okay?’ Harry repeats, and Louis absolutely does not blush.

‘Yep, wonderful. Just hanging around, you know?’ He gives his award winning smile, though it probably has no effect with how his cheek is deformed against the glass. ‘Comfortable in here. In fact, I’d ask you to join me, but there’s obviously no more space. Maybe next time.’

Harry opens his mouth, then closes it. Louis blushes again, and thanks every god in the museum for letting him forget his name badge.

‘Did- do you want me to help you out?’ he asks, fiddling with a bunch of keys around his neck, and Louis nods as best as he can.

‘Not that I’m stuck, of course, but sure.’

Harry complies and spends about a minute finding the right key, before lending a hand to help Louis out. He notices that Niall’s cackling, (borderline illegal, that laugh), with Liam by his side, more polite but obviously hiding his amusement. He rushes to get out and give them a good talking to.

Which causes him to trip and fall into Harry’s chest. Which, whey hey, look at that? He’s not a hologram after all.

Hey, Louis’ never claimed to be agile _and_ flexible. Getting out of that small crevice required rubber limbs, thank you very much.

Anyway, Harry looks even more unreal up close. Louis pushes himself off his chest, tries not to think about all the muscle that must be hidden under that tight shirt, and struggles to say something that’s understood. God, he’s a blubbering mess. He should have stayed with his dear friend. Who knows, a little mummification could be good for the skin. Anything’s better than _this._

There’s an awkward moment where they stand in front of each other, Niall not finding it tense at all, instead stuffing a meat pie into his face, (where the _hell_ did he get that, and why doesn’t _Louis_ have one?) and seemingly forgotten their bet earlier.

Which, right, after all this effort Louis’ expertise in Ancient Egypt has to be proven. He’s puts on his most important stance and squares his shoulders. ‘Is that insect on Tut a cockroach? No, let me reword that. That insect on Mr Tut _is_ a cockroach. Therefore I am right, and Niall is wrong, and I can pretend this emotional trauma never happened and move on from the whole mummified in glass experience.’

‘It’s a dung beetle, actually.’ Name-Tag-Harry blinks.

What the fuck? ‘It’s a dung beetle.’ Louis says slowly. What the hell is a dung beetle?

‘Yeah,’ Harry replies, just as slowly back, and behind him Niall decides it’s the funniest thing to ever happen to him, and starts dying of laughter right in front of them.

‘Oops! Guess we were both wrong, then!’

Rude. ‘A cockroach is closer to a dung beetle than a lady bug.’ Louis stares at him furiously.

Niall shrugs, and just grins widely, never wavering. Apparently he’s immune to death glares.

‘You’re not kidding, right?’ Louis asks, just to make sure, and Harry shakes his head, seeming bewildered.  ‘Okay, I got stuck in a freaking glass case for no reason, that’s fine, isn’t it? Normal. Part of growing up. You always learn from your mistakes.’ He mutters. (He’s never volunteering to work in the Egyptian section ever again.) (Certain fact.)

He’s still in a pretty catatonic state by the time he sits down at the now abandoned staff room. Niall’s given him food in the form of money, but Louis is never accepting anything from him ever again. ‘You’re insufferable.’ He says instead.

‘Hey, you just got pulled out by a really fit guy. That stumble into him was solid.’ Niall winks. ‘Not my type, but I know you.’

Oh yes. Harry. Louis fights of a dreamy sigh. Maybe some good will come of this yet.

‘Yes, I need to say my deepest thanks.’ Louis agrees. ‘Expressed, obviously, in the wonderful ways of physical contact and hand holding over tea at a posh café.’

‘Brilliant,’ Niall says, and rushes of to go to the toilet in the middle of a spoken sentence.

Fine, then. Leave him. Abandon him after all he’s been through.

Louis lies in bed that night and reminds himself that no matter how good-looking a guy is, he’s had enough of Egypt. He’s got self- control, thank you very much. Egyptian myths and glass cases are now forbidden topics and a certain person called Harry won’t change that.

*

Alright, so he caved and he’s back in the Mummification section, self-control be damned. Harry doesn’t seem to be around at the moment, but he knows he’s in the building, probably giving some school children a tour. He didn’t ask around for this information. He did not ask five different staff, just in case. (He’s not pining, shut up.)

He stays far away from where he got stuck, looks around instead at the Rosetta Stone and different hierologic symbols, and pretends to be supervising. There’s a plaque right next to Tut explaining the entire importance of said dung beetle, and if Harry walks into the room with a bunch of Year Fives in tow while Louis is banging his head against the wall, well, it never happened.

Now Harry thinks he’s not only some sort of freak but also a freak who thinks head bashing is effective.

Fucking great.

He rushes out of the room before Harry can open his mouth, and runs through half of the upper floor, avoiding school children, running until he’s surrounded by his much loved swords and chain mail.

‘Niall,’ he wines. ‘He thinks I’m crazy.’

Niall raises his eyebrows and gives him that _look._ ‘And?’

‘I’ve destroyed all chances of us getting married,’ Louis cries dramatically.

‘You’re upset because he thinks there’s something wrong with you.’

‘Yes, darling, so glad you’ve caught on,’ He stresses, while giving a warning glance to a boy who’s fingers are inches to touching a lance.

‘Stop being so dramatic. He might not even remember you.’

Which, fair point. Okay, so his life isn’t over.

‘Now stop complaining, there’s a good lad.’

‘Shut up,’ Louis huffs and ignores Niall’s laughing and busies himself polishing armor.

*

Louis spends his lunch in the corner, trying to avoid Harry’s gaze. He’s busy sitting with Zayn, another one of the tour guides with the usual afternoon shift, and hasn’t noticed Louis yet. Which is good. Definitely good. He’s not nervous, no. He’s just filing all of Harry’s movements for later use.

But, you know. Niall always ruins his plans.

‘Louis, my boy!’ He yells, and everyone’s head turns in Niall’s direction, who’s arms outstretched, and then to Louis.

Louis nods, and has no option but to sit with him.

‘Hi,’ Liam greets.

‘ _Niall_ ,’ Louis ignores him and frowns. ‘God dammit, Harry might have seen me.’

‘Harry?’ Liam says, unfazed. ‘Oh, good lad. He’s new, but knows a lot. Has a brain like an encyclopedia.’

‘I don’t have time for your similes, Payne.’

‘He’s cranky,’ Niall explains.

‘No I’m not, shut up,’ Louis says, exasperated.

‘He met Harry yesterday.’

‘So, what’s wrong? He’s nice, isn’t he?’

‘He thinks I’m whack,’ Louis says from between his hands.

‘Ah,’ Liam’s expression morphs into understanding right before him. ‘There’s the problem. _Oh!_ He was the one who pulled you out last night!’

 ‘Big up,’ Niall grabs another apple off the bench. ‘He’ll probably think it’s just some weird mating ritual.’

‘If that,’ Louis sighs for the twentieth time and counting, and gets up to go to the bathroom to escape his horrendous friends.

Except when he gets there, Harry’s in the bathroom re-styling his hair, and he has to press his back against the wall and walk slowly so he’s not seen in the mirror. He finally makes it into a cubicle and locks it, taking deep breaths.

But when he emerges, Harry’s _still_ there, and he has no choice but to go wash his hands in the sink next to him.

He refuses to meet eyes in the mirror, just keeps washing his hands over and over, waiting for one of them to start speaking first. (He’s got a few ideas of what he could say. If Harry remembers him, it’s –‘hey, sorry about what happened yesterday. My name’s Niall.’- if Harry doesn’t remember him, it’s- ‘Hey, nice to meet you, I’m Louis Tomlinson, can I take you for tea?’)

He’s probably been washing his hands for a minute and no one’s said anything. His sink is a bubbly mess. His fingers are pruning. His uniform is sopping wet.

‘Excuse me,’ Harry clears his throat, and Louis jumps. ‘Um, I just need to dry my hands, thanks.’ Louis nods and steps aside to give him room.

The sound of the electric drier fills the room and echoes off the walls. Louis’ hands are still running under water.

The door closes behind Harry’s figure before Louis can even open his mouth, and Louis sighs, (number twenty one) resting his head against the mirror and getting soap in his hair.

*

It’s probably the best idea Niall’s ever come up with.

‘Guard Richard,’ Louis says. ‘I’m particularly fond of him.’

Niall obediently stands in front of the mannequin and adjusts the sword in his plastic hand as Louis checks his reflection in the glass cases.

‘Are you sure it’s not me? Maybe he didn’t want to talk to me because he’s repulsed. Is that it? Am I so repulsive nobody in London wants to talk to me? _You_ never want to talk to me.’

‘Don’t be stupid, Lou. You know you’re to die for. Just do that smile of yours. He’ll probably come running after you.’

‘Awww,’ Louis pinches his cheeks, ‘you pay attention to my smile! How sweet!’

‘You talk about your smile all the time,’ Niall shrugs. ‘You tell me every day how alluring your face is.’

Oh. Yeah.

‘Whatever,’ Louis says. ‘Remember, if Simon comes, tell him I got a bad case of the stomach bug.’

‘Sure,’ Niall hums happily, with an accented slap to his bum. ‘Go, before his shift ends.’

Louis winks and shuffles out the busy room. ‘Bye, love! Keep safe! Remember that lane ropes aren’t stable enough to lean on.’

‘Stop fussing.’

‘You’ll come after me if I’m gone for more than an hour, right Niall?’

‘Will you just go?’

‘ _Right,_ Niall?’

Louis huffs as Niall turns to talk to a mother with two struggling toddlers in their strollers, and makes the walk down the museum by himself.

Harry’s in the room, leaning against the Rosetta Stone’s case casually, and Louis takes in a deep breath and purposely knocks into him. He plasters on a shocked expression with a gasp, (thank god for his wonderful acting skills), and immediately steadies Harry by the shoulders.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t see you there. Sorry.’

‘Hi.’ Harry says, and immediately recognizes him. ‘Hey, you need something?’

What the hell should he say? What is he even here for? ‘You have time?’ He asks instead, and carries on before Harry can give his affirmative. ‘Great. Can you explain to me why the ankh is so important?’

‘Um,’ Harry says and blinks, a little surprised.

‘Medieval Europe is my expertise,’ Louis tries to explain. ‘Fancy symbols? Not so much.’

‘The information is right behind you.’

Oh. _Of course_ it is.

‘I knew that, obviously.’ Louis says. ‘Just, I figured you’d explain it better.’

Harry beams at that, and starts talking about pharaoh this and god that, and Louis takes the opportunity to study the curve of his mouth and the green eyes, watches the dimple as his expression changes, watches how his hands move according to his slow drawl.

‘As you can see, the meanings to these symbols are rather beautiful,’ Harry smiles, and Louis leans against the wall, in which he hopes is a casual manner.

‘ _You’re_ beautiful,’ he blurts out, and then slaps a hand to his mouth. ‘I mean. I meant. Um.’

Harry just laughs, cackling -but way nicer than Niall- and shakes his head. ‘Shouldn’t you be in the lunch rooms?’

‘I’m meant to be working, actually.’ Louis says, and immediately feels stupid. ‘Niall’s got me covered. You?’

‘I’m staying round here a bit longer.’ Harry says. ‘People need my useful explanations, of course.’ His smile is cheeky and Louis is _so_ endeared.

‘Course.’ Louis nods, and doesn’t move.

‘Right.’ Harry says, averting his eyes.

‘Right.’

‘Okay.’ He runs a hand through his hair. ‘Um, name, sorry? You never bring your name badge.’

Shit. That means Harry remembered him. Should he pretend to be Niall or just stay as him?

After a long pause, which makes Louis look like he doesn’t know his own name, he settles for ‘Lou.’

‘Lou,’ Harry nods. ‘Just Lou?’

‘Ee,’ he adds. ‘I mean, Lou-ee. Um. But Lou is fine.’

‘Lou,’ he smiles. ‘Okay, I’m Harry.’

‘Harry.’ Louis pretends to be surprised, like he hasn’t been repeating the name over and over in his head. ‘Just Harry? Not short for Harold?’

‘Nah, just Harry.’

‘Boring.’

‘I’m a plain person.’ Harry smiles, and Louis sighs, because he’s _definitely_ not _plain_ , of all things.

‘Sure,’ he scoffs instead, and side steps, crashing into a person next to him, rebounding off their back pack. ‘Right. Anyway, where’re you from? Why here? You come to gate crash? Do you like tea of coffee? Because I swear, if you like coffee, I may cry, Harry, because I’ve put quite a lot of trust in you.’

‘Uh,’ Harry starts. ‘I like tea?’ He asks, looking down at him for approval. ‘And, I’m not here to gate crash.’

Louis ruffles his hair fondly. ‘Knew you were a nice guy.’

Harry grins. ‘Pray tell, how did you know that?’

‘The dimple speaks on so many levels,’ Louis says sincerely, and calls it a win when Harry laughs and the dimple stretches even more.

‘You’ve been working here for long? When does your shift end?’

‘One. I have a break at one. And you, darling, finish at twelve, so you better get everything done now, yes?’

Harry’s eyebrow shifts upwards. ‘And how did you know _that_?’

Louis does not blush. He doesn’t.

Instead he says, ‘Niall is calling. I’m like his baby sitter, you know, he doesn’t do anything right. Bye Harold.’

‘Bye,’ Harry smiles, and he swears the smile he receives his fond.

Ten percent fond, and ninety percent confused, but, still.

*

‘He’s _perfect_!’ He says as Niall sits on the couch with him. ‘He’s so fit, right, and so _lovely_ and beautiful-,’

‘Stop,’ Niall scrunches his nose. ‘Seriously. I think the word ‘perfect’ has forever lost its meaning.’

‘You don’t understand. You’re just jealous. You need to get a laid, Ni.’

He gets a controller tossed in his face in answer as Mario Kart shows up on the screen. He selects Princess Peach before Niall can, leaving him with Daisy, and then promptly sits on his lap.

‘How do I ask him out? Without making a fool of myself?’

‘My boy’s growing up,’ Niall reaches out and stuffs his mouth with Doritos, before grinning a cheesy smile. ‘Just do your thing. Remember when you pretended to be an environmental enthusiast to impress Liam? Please don’t do that again.’

‘Liam liked the recycled Beyoncé bags.’

‘I mean it, Lou. You’re a great guy.’

‘Thanks, dad,’ Louis says and tilts his head upside down to look at Niall properly.

‘Gross,’ Niall pushes him away. ‘Also, you have chips in your hair.’

Louis shrugs and leans into him as the game starts. ‘You love me.’

‘I do, unfortunately,’ He sighs, and accidently whacks him across the face with the remote, so Louis elbows him in the crotch.

*

Louis manages to sneak off to the Mummification section twice more in the next week. The first time, Harry could only be there for ten minutes before he was rushed off to do a tour for the kids, the second time they talked for an entire hour. And Harry had been charming and gorgeous and his usual self, making Louis jittery.

So. Conversation number three. He’s practiced all his lines, it’ll be okay.

‘You look good,’ Harry says as a greeting, and Louis can only look up at him in disbelief.

‘Look who’s talking.’

Harry merely smiles wider. ‘Busy in your section? The kids find it their personal challenge to scare each other by hiding in horrible places. I can see why you got stuck.’

Louis mentally smacks Niall across the cheek. ‘It’s not that busy where I’m supervising,’ he says instead, avoiding Harry’s amused smile. ‘Niall’s got me covered.’

‘Again?’

‘Niall hoards the shower so he’s making up for it.’

‘Niall lives with you?’ Harry asks, and fiddles with the plaque behind his back.

‘Yeah. Takes up too much of the bed. Uses all the blankets. That sort of thing.’

‘Oh,’ is all Harry says, ‘that’s cute.’

Louis raises his eyebrows. Is he jealous? He’s totally jealous.

‘Niall can be cute,’ he smiles. ‘But only when he’s not spraying chips everywhere or cheating at video games or singing Justin Beiber twenty-four/seven. His accent is irritating and he plays too much guitar and his cuddles become suffocating. Also, fake blonds aren’t my type. But he’s my best mate, yeah.’

Harry visibly relaxes, even lets out a laugh, and Louis should not be feeling smug, but he’s feeling _very_ smug. And accomplished.

‘Fake blonds?’ Harry says in interest. ‘What have you got against them?’

Louis doesn’t dare look at Harry’s face. ‘I’m kinda into brunets lately.’

‘Brunets,’ Harry repeats slowly.

‘And curls are always a good sign.’

‘I see,’ Louis can hear the smile in his voice. ‘Do you have a thing for green eyes as well?’

‘I suppose,’ he tries for nonchalant. ‘Personality is pretty important. Dimples are a plus.’

Harry fiddles with his fringe. ‘There’s this boy that I had to rescue on my first day working at a museum. He’s pretty fit. He doesn’t like fake blonds and he always forgets his name badge.’

‘Horrible,’ Louis shakes his head.

‘I know,’ Harry agrees. ‘And you know, he fits my criteria.’

‘Criteria,’ Louis repeats carefully.

‘Yeah. Someone who’s nice. Funny. Someone you can get along with easily. Someone who doesn’t know the difference between a dung beetle and a cockroach.’

Louis doesn’t say anything, just uncontrollably grins up at him.

*

‘I think he likes me,’ Louis says as Niall starts reversing the car out of their spot. ‘Also, he thought I was dating you.’

‘And?’

‘I told him I don’t like fake blonds.’

‘Hey!’

‘And then he said he liked people who are funny. He thinks I’m _funny_!’

Niall ruffles his hair. ‘Lou,’ he smiles.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Louis rolls his eyes. ‘Be happy for me. This is destiny. I’ve been chosen to marry an actual Adonis.’

‘Only the finest boys for you,’ Niall winks. ‘Harry will arrive at our doorstep showered in gold. He holds all the secrets to your future. Your career lies in the hands of this carved model.’

Louis sighs dramatically. ‘Love will be spread. All inequalities will be erased. Boys will compete for my hand of marriage, to no avail.’

‘Harry’s face will be engraved in sunbeams. Your wedding vows will be recorded and auto tuned into songs.’

Louis smiles brilliantly. ‘I love you Niall. You are my friend.’

‘Save it for later,’ Niall pats him on the shoulder. ‘Wait till I show you some my favourite pick-up lines.’

*

Turns out Niall’s tricks aren’t very effective when done in Sponge Bob boxers while Macklemore plays in the background. Louis spends more time laughing than anything, and so he’s left to fend for himself when he spots Harry in his usual spot.

‘Hi,’ he says softly.

‘Lou,’ Harry greets.

‘How’s everything been?’

‘Alright,’ Harry shrugs. ‘Though, I feel a bit regretful, actually. Because I met a really nice boy the other day, but I didn’t get to ask him out.

‘That’s a shame.’ Louis’ heart is probably beating the fastest out of everyone in the room, (the others being dead people and statues, but still) and he doesn’t know where to look.

‘So. Do you think it’s okay if I asked this wonderful boy to a café tomorrow for lunch? Because, the staff room isn’t very private.’ He looks almost nervous, hands clasped together behind his back.

‘Only if it makes good tea,’ Louis tilts his head, his own dimple showing.

‘Obviously. No coffee. What do you say?’

‘I would love to go.’

‘Wonderful,’ Harry grins. ‘You’re really fit, you know.’

‘You too,’ Louis breathes. ‘The curls really got me.’

Harry talks about a wonderful café he knows about across the road, which he used to work at. Louis listens and grasps at the words coming out of his mouth, storing it in his memory to be written later in his journal. (Niall calls it a diary but it’s doesn’t have a padlock so it’ll pass nicely as a journal.)

Time passes quickly, Harry only stopping to explain myths to some confused adults before enlightening Louis in some embarrassing childhood stories. They talk about the difference between dung beetles and cockroaches, Louis managing to convince him it’s an easy mistake. Harry seems to know his entire iTunes library off the top of his head, recommending songs Louis’ never heard of. It’s easy to forget he’s working and not relaxing at home with a friend.

Until Harry reminds him, that is. ‘Now, you better go back and keep Niall company before he wonders where you’ve gone, yes?’

‘Louis glances at his watch, swears, and then reluctantly agrees. ‘Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. And I guess, before tomorrow, since we still have lunch in the staff room today. And also we work in the same building. Which. Okay. Bye.’

‘Bye, Lou,’ Harry smiles, (and his expression is exactly ninety percent fond and ten percent confused).

*

‘HE ASKED ME OUT!’ Louis declares to everyone in the Medieval Room, and Niall turns to him in delight, ignoring everybody staring at them.

‘Aww, Lou,’ he says fondly. ‘That’s fantastic.’

Louis grins and pokes at Niall’s cheek. ‘Look at that! Niall’s excited for me. I didn’t know that was possible.’

‘Excited?’ Niall smirks. ‘Never heard of it.’ But he pulls him into a hug. ‘Louis’ got a date, Louis’ got a date!’

They’re both breathless from laughing when people finally stop looking at them.

‘How did it happen? Was it the smile? I’m telling you it’s the smile.’

‘It was my obvious charm,’ Louis grins.

‘Did any of my pick-up lines work?’

‘Of course not.’

‘When can I meet the husband?’

‘Ugh, shut up,’ Louis nudges him, but he doesn’t mind, really. He’s on top of the world.

*

The next morning goes quickly, but not fast enough, and Louis’ so jittery Niall tells him to leave early.

‘Go on,’ he smiles. ‘I don’t mind. Not that you’ve been working anyway.’

‘ _Niall_ ,’ Louis says fondly.

‘Louis,’ Niall replies, less fondly.

‘Thank you so much, honestly, you’re my best mate-’

‘Get out of here and go on your date, Lou.’

‘Yes sir,’ Louis bows, and walks out of the room with a triumphant smile.

*

Harry meets him at the entrance of the building, his eyes shining, curls peeking out from under the beanie, and takes Lou’s hand.

They sit across from each other at the small café, hands locked. Harry’s foot nudges at Louis’ ankle and Louis smiles, still smiles as the waiter comes and asks for what they want.

They order cake to share and a cup of tea each, spending as much time as they can before having to walk back. Harry insists on paying, the gentleman, and Louis feels like the fucking sun as they hold hands on the way back.

‘Where did you come from?’ Louis wonders. ‘Is there a tropical island somewhere that drops exotic Harry Styles’ from glitter trees?’

‘The magical lands of Holmes Chapel,’ Harry laughs.

‘You know, when I first saw you I thought you were a resurrected Greek God.’

Harry scrunches his nose. ‘I’m flattered, though most of them were pretty crazy, don’t you think? Intense mood swings and all.’

‘Absolutely crazy, yeah. They probably kissed on the first date. How irresponsible.’

‘Reckless,’ Harry grins. Pauses. ‘But since I’m in fact a mere mortal, would kissing you be okay?’

‘Absolutely,’ Louis grins, and when Harry leans down and kisses him, he kisses back.

*

It’s Monday when Louis spots Harry standing amongst the crowd. His smile reflects against the chainmail.

‘Hi,’ He says breathless, and Harry grins, (all he seems to do is smile and smile), and wraps an arm around Louis’ waist, kissing his temple. ‘And you are Niall, I presume.’

‘The fake blond, yes.’ Niall smiles, extending his hand to shake. Louis is literally the happiest person in the world.

‘My two favourite people getting along. How wonderful,’ he says with glee, and both of them roll their eyes.

‘Mind if I take Lou? King Tut is calling for him.’

‘Yes,’ Niall says immediately. ‘Keep him. I can do with someone who doesn’t talk about dimples the entire time.’

Louis only smiles as Harry whisks him away to be amongst the Mummies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at http://speakingwithink.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you lovelies!


End file.
